Only Time
by Vampkestrel
Summary: a sort of AU fic. The Lexx has been traveling through space for while with no signs of life when the crew finds a new planet. could this be the one they can finally call home. Xev and Kai romance mostly but Stan get's a girl too.


Only Time  
  
  
  
This fic is dedicated to Star, Michael McManus, and Brian Downey. Who have   
all been so kind and awesome. Also special thanks to Malcoda who beta   
read this and decided to make his own twisted version that i will not show   
anyone.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Lexx or the song only time by Enya.  
This fic takes place in sort of an AU setting it is the same as the series   
up until not long after they get the new Xev in season one. After that I've   
given it my own spin.  
  
  
  
Who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time  
  
  
The crew of the Lexx had been searching for a new home for quite some time,   
but had thus far come up empty. Spirits had begun to sink to an all time   
low. Days started to run into each other as the rut of their life   
continued. The endless void of space stretched further and further it had   
been months since they had seen any sign of a planet.  
  
Xev walked to the chryochamber of the Lexx as she had many times before. Kai   
had been in been in stasis since the last time they found a planet and   
she missed him. Xev ran a hand over the glass where his face was, and   
sighed. She turned and began to walk out of the room to find something to   
fill her time.  
  
On the bridge of the ship Stanley paced as he searched the screen for any   
signs of life.  
  
"Give it up Tweedle we haven't spotted anything in almost three months."   
790 said.  
  
"Yea well, I can't give up hope. There has to be a planet out there   
somewhere that we can land on, and maybe even find someone of the female   
persuasion."  
  
"Don't you ever think of anything but your libido?" Xev says walking in.  
  
"That's really funny coming from you."  
  
"Point taken. I'm guessing by your expression that there has been no new   
sightings. If we don't some place to land soon the Lexx will run out of   
food."  
  
"Tweedle could always go kill himself." 790 says hopefully.  
  
  
"And what would that accomplish?" Asked Xev.  
  
"My happiness, oh angel of perfection. I wrote another poem for you do you   
want to hear it?"  
  
"No." Stanley answered disgustedly.  
  
"Who asked you, waste of space?"  
  
Not wanting to listen to them argue any more Xev finally agreed to listen   
to his newest poem.  
  
"Oh my goddess, on your lips I would love to dine, if I only had a body I   
would make you mine."  
  
Stanley rolled his eyes and Xev just patted 790 on the head.  
  
Suddenly Lexx's voice boomed out "I have found a planet, Stanley."  
  
"Really? That's great! Does it have any life forms on it?" He asked   
excitedly.  
  
"Yes there seems to be a diverse population of organic beings." Lexx   
replied.  
  
"Can you hail them?"  
  
"I am not sensing any advanced technology for me to do that Stanley."  
  
"Primitives huh? Well anything to get off the ship for awhile." Stan said   
going to his chair.  
  
"You must really have cabin fever to voluntarily explore." Xev said in  
surprise.  
  
"It's been months. Even I have my limits. Think we should wake Kai up?"  
  
"Better safe then sorry I guess. You get the moth I'll go take care of   
Kai."  
  
"Ok, Xev." Stan replied and walked off.  
  
And who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time  
  
Xev hurried back to the chryochamber her heart filling with joy at the  
thought of getting to be with Kai again. She pushed the controls and   
waited as the pod opened.  
  
"Hi." She said tentatively as he steps out.  
  
"What is your purpose for awakening me?"  
  
"It's been about three months, but we've finally found a new planet and   
wanted you to come down with us to make sure it's safe. Stan is waiting for   
us in the moth hanger."  
  
Kai merely nodded and walked off, leaving Xev to hurry and catch up.  
  
A few minutes later they landed on the new planet. It appeared to have 5   
large contents and large bodies of water. The skies however were tinted in   
deep lavender as well as the oceans. They got off the moth and looked around,   
suddenly surrounded by an open field of flowers of all colors.  
  
"It's beautiful here." Xev gasped in awe.  
  
"Yea, but we haven't met the natives yet. They could be cannibals or   
worse." Stan said looking around.  
  
"Well unfortunately you wouldn't have to worry then." 790 said. " To be a   
cannibals that would mean they would only eat others of the same species and   
we aren't even sure what you are yet."  
  
"Haha, very funny" he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well we won't know until we find out let's go." Xev said and started walking   
to a settlement in the distance.  
  
Farther back North the outline of massive mountains and a forest to the east.  
Every once and awhile Xev glanced back at Kai.  
  
"If only..." She thought but sighed at the futility of it all and decided to   
focus at the mission at hand.  
  
Who can say  
Why your heart sighs  
As your love flies  
Only time  
  
The motley crew finally made it to the village. It was small and monopolized   
by small houses with farmland to one side. The people there went about their   
business and didn't pay them any mind. Xev saw a woman standing in the   
doorway of one of the houses watching them. She had long wavy blonde hair   
and eyes that were a shade darker then the sky.  
  
"Hello." The woman said as they approached her. "I take it your not from   
around here? That's ok we get strange visitors here all the time. Hmm,   
from the way you dress I'd say you were from Authrope." She said pointing   
at Xev. "But you other two I can't place."  
  
"We are not from your planet I am Xev of B3K and this is Stanley, the   
captain of our ship, and Kai."  
  
"Oh, I see. We definitely don't get many visitors from off planet. It   
hasn't been unheard of though. Well never the less I am glad to meet you my   
name is Ariel I am the local healer. Welcome to Seraph 7."  
  
"Thank you." Xev said smiling at her.  
  
Stan walked over to stand by Ariel and grinned, "So do you have a wide female   
population?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately we seem to have more females than males which can cause   
problems."  
  
"I think I love this planet."  
  
Ariel only smiled at them, "Please come inside I have more then enough room   
for you to stay with me. Do you know how long you will be on our planet?"  
  
"Well we are sort of looking for a new home right now, and so far this   
planet looks like a good candidate." They walked inside Ariel's house and   
sat down in the front room. It's simplistic but cozy.  
  
"We were wondering do your people have any technology?" Stan said looking   
around.  
  
"We have some but have chosen to limit it. We are perfectly happy being   
close to nature, and the travelers from other planets have only aided in   
confirming our belief. None of them ever seem truly happy or at peace. I'm   
sorry I'm sure you are famished after your long journey let me fix you   
something to eat and make you a place to sleep it will be night here soon."   
She said and walked into the other room.  
  
"Wow, this place seems great." Stan said.  
  
"Yea I like it too." Xev said dreamily.  
  
"I don't trust her let's go back to the ship my Xevalicious." 790 said his   
eyes narrowing.  
  
"What about you Kai?" Xev said turning to him.  
  
"I do not know. So far it seems an ideal place for you and Stan to make a   
permanent home." He said carefully.  
  
"For you as well, Kai." She said.  
  
"My proto blood will be completely depleted soon so I would not count on   
that."  
  
Xev frowned and Ariel came back into the room, carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Make yourself at home, please." Ariel said sitting it down on the table in   
front of them. Kai got up and went outside. Ariel made sure everyone   
had plenty to eat and then followed him.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble? I noticed you seemed down." Ariel said   
walking up beside him.  
  
"I am not down or troubled. I am dead."  
  
"You can say that again." She said, noting the lack of expression in his   
voice. "But hey just cause you're not the life of the party doesn't mean   
anything."  
  
"You do not understand. I am dead in the literal sense I was once an undead   
assassin for the divine order."  
  
"Ok I don't know who or what that is but I'll take your word for it." She   
cocked her head at him and poked him a few times.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She looked vaguely embarrassed, "Sorry I've never meet a dead person before.   
So is it unpleasant being dead?"  
  
"It is not anything. I am just dead."  
  
"Well yeah, but what are you feeling about it?"  
  
"The dead do not... feel."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling you've used that line before, and why do I have a   
feeling your not being completely truthful. Whether it be to me or yourself   
I'm not sure yet." With that she went back inside leaving him alone with   
his thoughts.  
  
He wondered briefly what she could have meant and stared up at the vast   
expansion of stars above him. He remembered that he once loved to gaze at   
the stars. The sky here was brilliant. With night the sky had turned to a   
deep violet and the stars were clear and bright. He closed his eyes and   
felt a slight cool breeze across his face. His mind was clouded with   
something with he can not name or express. It is the taste of something  
that was so familiar yet so alien to him at the same time. He shook his   
head to clear his thoughts and walks back in the house.  
  
And who can say  
Why your heart cries  
When your love lies  
Only time  
  
Through Ariel's empathic gift she was able to pick up the feelings of her   
new friends unintentionally. Loneliness echoes from all of them. Stan   
seemed to use lack of sex as a front, but it was only to hide the loneliness  
he feels. Xev's heart calls out the strongest her love for Kai is   
unmistakable. As for Kai... she wasn't sure what to make of the dead   
man in black only that she felt a pull to help him. She frowned and hoped   
that maybe that she can help them all find what they seek. Tomorrow she   
would put her plan into action and with that thought she fell asleep.  
  
The next day Stan woke up and quickly got dressed and went out to see what   
the others were up to. He entered the kitchen to find Ariel and a new woman   
making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Stan. I'd like you to meet my friend Maurel." She said   
gesturing at the women standing beside her. Maurel had long reddish brown   
hair and dark green eyes, with the same petite build as Ariel.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you." She said softly.  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine believe me." He said, smiling. Yes, he was   
really beginning to like this planet.  
  
Xev awoke a few hours later and stretched out. She then slid out of bed   
and began making her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Xev, Stan went out earlier with my friend Maurel. I saved you   
some breakfast. I think Kai might be in town as well."  
  
"Thank you." She said eating the plate full of food Ariel set before   
her.  
  
"If you would like to go sight seeing there is a really beautiful path you   
can take and go the main business district if your not in any hurry."  
  
"I think I'd like that." Xev said finishing up her meal.  
  
"It's straight east from here."  
  
"Won't you be coming?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I have some house calls to make." She said, giving Xev a   
knowing smile.  
  
"Ok I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye Xev have fun."  
  
"Thanks" she replied and waved to her.  
  
Who can say  
When the roads meet  
That love might be  
In your heart  
  
Ariel was right when she said the scenery was beautiful. Xev walked along   
the path and as far as she could see all there was, was a field of flowers.  
That was edged by beautiful trees, which were covered in hundreds of dark   
pink blossoms. Up ahead slightly off the path she see a small hill and   
decided to walk up it to get a better view. When she reached the top she   
could see Kai just sitting in the middle of the grass looking out across   
the land.   
  
His back was to her so he didn't automatically notice her presence. She   
walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder smiling when she saw   
he had a flower stuck in his hair.  
  
"So Kai what have you been up to?"  
  
"I have just been sitting here.. thinking. I recall I once liked flowers."  
  
"Oh," She mumbled sitting down next to him, and not really sure what to say  
next.  
  
"They really are quite beautiful." He said and handed her a flower that he'd  
been holding.  
  
"Yes, yes they are." She took the flower and looked up into his face, lightly   
brushing a wayward strand of hair from his face.  
  
Again a ghost plagued him as he looked at her. Something,   
something.....indefinable. It reminded him of something in his past. It was   
something pleasant then, he recalled, but he something he still couldn't name.  
Xev leaned her back against his chest and looks across the field. He gently   
put his arms around her, as it seemed appropriate. Xev lay there in his arms   
for a while, then slowly began drifting to sleep.  
  
The sun was low in the sky, near late afternoon, when he finally decided to   
wake her. They made their way back together arriving at the same time as   
Stan and a woman whom she guessed must be Maurel. They were laughing about  
something as they walked hand in hand. Xev only caught the end of the   
conversation as she and Kai joined them.  
  
"Oh Stan, your such a manly man..Defeating all those bad men."  
  
"Well what can I say?"  
  
Xev cleared her throat.   
  
"Oh hi Xev, this is Maurel." Stan said with a note   
of almost giggly pride in his voice. The new woman smiled at her and then   
turned to walk in the house with Stan.  
  
They all had a lovely dinner together as Kai stood outside watching the   
night come.  
  
And who can say  
When the day sleeps  
If the night keeps   
All your heart  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
After a few hours Ariel once again came out to join him.  
  
"Did you have fun today?"  
  
"The dead do not have... fun." He said, but this time there was something   
almost lost in his voice.  
  
"Oh, really now? Well I know the dead can think so tell me what are you   
thinking about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Cryptic aren't you?"  
  
"It is not intentional. I do not understand it myself I keep f... " He   
stopped and scowled.   
  
"Heh, almost said feeling didn't you." She said smiling at him.  
  
"I was mistaken. That would be impossible."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I am dead."  
  
"So? You have a personality whether you think so or not and that indicates   
you still have a soul even though your heart no longer beats. Emotions are   
not something of the physical world they are spiritual. The only thing   
keeping you from feeling is your self and some major brain washing from what   
ever made you the way you are. I can help you with part of it if you want me   
to but most of it is something you will have to work on your self."  
  
"Do you truly believe this?" He asked turning to look at her.  
  
"Yes I do. I am an empath and healer by nature if you wish me to help I   
will. I regret that I can not give you your life back, but perhaps what I   
can do will be enough."  
  
"Then... I think I wish for you to try."  
  
"Close your eyes." Ariel says and a brilliant violet light surrounds him as   
she gently kisses him on the forehead.  
  
Who can say  
If your love grows   
As your heart chose   
Only time  
  
Xev woke the next morning and went into the kitchen like the day before.  
  
"Hi, Kai told me to tell you to meet him at the hill you were on yesterday.   
I took the liberty to pack you, your lunch."  
  
"Oh, thanks." She said, looking surprised. She took the basket and   
made her way down the path that she had taken yesterday. She found the   
hill and once again spotted Kai sitting on the top looking into the distance,   
but this time.. there was something different. His posture for one, he   
seemed more laid back and relaxed.  
  
"Kai?" She called tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Xev." He said and smiled at her. With that she almost fell over. He   
actually smiled at her.  
  
"I suppose your wondering what's going on." He says. He still had the   
almost monotone edge to his voice but it there was some feeling creeping  
in. She just nodded dumb-foundedly.  
  
"Ariel has helped me... realize a few things. I think... I care for you...   
a lot." He paused as he spoke as if he carefully considering each word.   
"I am still dead so there is much.. I can't do for you and I understand if   
what I offer isn't enough, but I had to try."  
  
She stared at him for a few moments in shock but soon recovered. "I love you   
Kai just knowing you care is more then enough." She said as he wrapped his   
arms around her. "But what about your proto blood I though you we're almost   
out?"  
  
"I am, but Ariel thinks she may be able to make a synthetic version, no   
promises though."  
  
"I understand." She looked up at him and he leaned down and to gently kiss   
her. It soon became deeper and more passionate, and when they finally broke   
apart she was breathless.  
  
"Do you think this can work between us?" She said as her eyes filled with   
hope and concern.  
  
"I do not know. Who can say... only time." With that he took her hand in   
his as they walked along the beautiful path of the new planet that they would  
soon consider home.  
  
  
And who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time  
  
  
Authors note- so what ya think review please i might make a sequeal i'm not   
sure yet. 


End file.
